The Gred And Forge Show
by PrincessAmelie09
Summary: Our favourite redhead twins are interviewing those characters who have been exploited by us FanFiction writers in their brand new chat show, the Gred and Forge Show! Expect to see anger, humor and lots of Peeves the Poltergeist!
1. Interview With Harry Potter

**So hey there to all of you who liked my story, 'Dear FanFiction Writers'! This is a spin-off to that fic. In this story, Fred and George Weasley will interview all those characters who have been 'exploited' by us FanFiction authors. Each chapter will be dedicated to one character.**

**Enjoy**!

* * *

><p><em>The stage is dark and the audience is anticipating for the show to start. Suddenly, the lights turn on and the audience sees their favourite people – Fred and George Weasley. Sorry ... Gred and Forge Weasley. The twin heartthrobs are sitting on a black leather couch and opposite to their couch is a black leather chair where the Chosen One alias Harry Potter is seated. Fred and George are wearing identical black suits while Harry is wearing simple jeans and a green shirt. <em>

**Fred Weasley** – (Smiles charmingly at everyone out there. Many female members of the audience swoon at the smile) Hello, everyone! Welcome to our show, the Gred and Forge Show! We are going to interview all those losers on whom dung has been written by the so-called FanFiction writers –

**George Weasley **– (Clearing his throat loudly in a Pompous Percy fashion) Fred, you are calling yourself a loser, you know. Those FanFiction Writers have written on you as well.

**Fred Weasley** – But _can_ we interview ourselves? Nope! Besides, those writers describe us as hot and happening people who can make all their OCs – original characters as they call them – keel over. We are not called as Vampire like a very well known person we could mention –

**Harry Potter – **Well, it is not _my_ fault! Tara Gilesbie made me to be a Gothic loser who falls for her stupid main character.

**Fred Weasley – **(Glances at Harry and masks a surprised expression) Why, Harry! We did not see you there!

**George Weasley – **(Puts a similar look to that of his twin's) Harry, You look so very thin! Has our sister not been feeding you?

**Harry Potter** – (Smiles with raised eyebrows at the twins) Uh, Ginny is feeding me, all right. Anyway, fire away the questions...

**Fred Weasley** – (Joins his hands and forms an expression of fake seriousness) So, Harry. What are your feelings on the fan stories that have you as a main character?

**Harry Potter** – I feel weird whenever they link me with males... weirder when they link me with Luna... I feel nice when they make me date –

**Fred Weasley** – (Jumps to conclusion dramatically) _Draco_ _Malfoy_! Oh, goodness, Harry, I will never see you in the same way again.

**George Weasley** – Who knew that you liked ferrets? I thought you preferred weasels like Hermione does.

**Harry Potter** – (Looks surprised) Weasels? Why, what is so good about weasels?

**George Weasley** - Young, naive Harry! Say what's not good about weasels!

**Fred Weasley** - Well, there are a lot of weasels. There are Muggle-loving fools such as Dad, there are fire-breathing tigers such as Mum, and there are Dragon-freaks such as Charlie. The list of the type of weasels goes on to...

**George Weasley** – Us – the hottest and the most amazing weasels – and there are pompous weasels, for example Percy. In addition, there are weasels who have arachnophobia and the last and the youngest weasel is your wife – Ginny – the batty weasel.

**Harry Potter** – (Obviously freaked out at the nonsensical stuff that his brothers-in-law were talking of and grips the chair tightly) Oh, I er, get it now.

**Fred Weasley** – (Drawing a dramatic breath) Young Harry, so where were we?

**Harry Potter** – (Slowly) You were talking about me liking it when they put me with Draco.

**George Weasley** – Oho! So you two are on first name basis now, aren't you?

**Harry Potter** – (Green eyes widening in disbelief and shock) No, no, it's... it's nothing like that! I barely talk to him these days!

**Fred Weasley** – (In an accusatory tone) Ah, so you were in a relationship with _Malfoy_ before!

**George Weasley** – And then you two must've broken up and you hitched with our sister so that...

(Fred and George gasp dramatically. The twins back away against their chairs, looking aghast at Harry Potter. There are gasps of horror from the audience)

**Harry Potter** – (Glances everywhere in disbelief) What? What d'you think of me, eh? I am never interested in –

**Fred and George Weasley** – DO NOT SAY IT! Take him away, security!

**Harry Potter** – Sec – _what_?

(Peeves the Poltergeist comes with two dangerous looking trolls.)

**Peeves** – Ooh, it's icky Potty, eh? Having fun, Potty? (Turns to the trolls, cackling maliciously) Take him! Take him to where he belongs!

**Harry Potter** – Whoa – hold it – I – (Looks helplessly at Fred and George. The twins look at him as though he were something contaminated). I didn't mean it – (The trolls lift his shoulders and drag him away.) FRED! GEORGE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY –

**Fred Weasley** – (In a brave attempt to speak against Harry) We know how you meant it, Potter!

**George Weasley** – And we bloody well get it now how those FanFiction writers wrote about you!

**Fred Weasley** – All of it _is_ true! Goodbye, Harry Potter!

**Harry Potter** – LISTEN TO ME! PLEASE! – (But he's taken away by the trolls and Peeves behind them, cackling)

(Fred and George compose themselves as soon as Harry is dragged away and smile at the crowd.)

**Fred Weasley** – That was rather dramatic, wasn't it, folks? (Looks at George and says) Harry surely has a chance in theater.

**George Weasley** – (Conversationally to Fred) Oh yes it was! I mean, I never thought Harry would be so... upset. And I totally agree with your theater-related comment. He does have a chance!

**Fred Weasley** – (Turns to the audience) We were just yanking his wand. We seriously don't think Harry would like Draco Malfoy. That ferret bounces more than a ball.

**George Weasley** – Now, this leads to the end of our first episode. Thank you all for viewing this show and we love you!

(The twins blow air kisses at the audience. Female audience sigh dreamily and the lights dim and finally... the show finishes with a lot of applause.)

* * *

><p><strong>All right, is it kind of lame? I mean, humor came naturally when I was writing those letters. By the way, Fred's not dead in this fic. I know it's not exactly canonical, however, I always find George incomplete without Fred. <strong>

**Hope you guys enjoy it. **


	2. Interview With Hermione Granger

**Well, well, well. It's been a long time, hasn't it? **

**Anyway, I'm finally updating this! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The stage is dark and the audience is anticipating for the show to start. Suddenly, the lights turn on and the audience sees their favourite people – Fred and George Weasley. Sorry ... Gred and Forge Weasley. The twin heartthrobs are sitting on a black leather couch and opposite to their couch is a black leather chair where Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, is seated. Hermione Granger is wearing a deep red, full sleeved knee-length dress and matching red heels. Her face has been exclusively stylized by Parvati Patil, the cosmetics artist of the show and she has done her hair herself. Fred and George are wearing Weird Sisters' T Shirts and ripped jeans – so irresistibly hot!<em>

**Fred Weasley** – (Grinning at the audience) Welcome back to the Gred and Forge Show, people! It has been a long time, hasn't it? Now we are here to interview –

**George Weasley** – (Gesturing towards Hermione) Hermione Granger!

**Fred Weasley** – (Turning to Hermione) well, hello sis-in-law! How good is it to see you!

**George Weasley** – How absolutely spiffing –

**Hermione Granger** – First of all, I am not your sister-in-law officially. Ronald, being the lazy mutt he is, still averts the question! Secondly, do not try that spiffing trick on me, you two. (She points her finger threateningly towards the two males) You have got Percy for that!

**George Weasley** – Oh, 'Mione, don't be –

**Hermione Granger** – Do. Not. Call. Me. That. I cannot believe what is the theory of this name! I mean, no one – _no one_ - has called me 'Mione in my life. Well, Ron called me once but then I told him to shut it and –

**Fred Weasley** – (Slyly) But you let Draco Malfoy call you that, don't you Hermione?

**George Weasley** – Do enlighten us, when you fell for the ever-_ferreting _idiot.

**Hermione Granger** – Nice word, George. Has Angelina been reading you the dictionary to sleep?

**George Weasley** – Sadly, the answer is a big capitalized 'no'. But have you been reading your darling Draco –?

**Fred Weasley** – We met him the other day and he was showing quite an aptitude for strong language. Do not lie, Hermione. You are dating him, aren't you?

**Hermione Granger** – (Gritting her teeth) I would never, ever date that bloody ferret. I would rather marry Dumbledore than go out with that two faced –

**George Weasley** – But I believe Dumbledore is quite infatuated with a certain person whose name starts with a 'G'.

**Hermione Granger** – (Feigning surprise) Oh George, I never knew that Dumbledore loved you! What attracted him towards you, eh? Your red hair, I suppose.

**George Weasley** – Speaking of hair, what have you done to yours?

**Fred Weasley** – George's right. What have you done so that it does not look like a bird's nest?

**Hermione Granger** – Sleekeazy's Hair Potion does the trick. First of all, why are we talking about my hair. Aren't we supposed to focus on why the FanFiction writers have exploited my character and linked me with older men, Draco Malfoy, Harry and the _two of you_!

**Fred Weasley** – Why, aren't we that handsome?

**George Weasley** – (Waggling his eyebrows) Smart?

**Hermione Granger** – You two are _insane_. I should have never stepped in here.

**George Weasley** – Darling sis-in-law, were you not the only one who said, (He modulates his voice so that it is in accurate approximation of Hermione's) _I need to clear my name! I need to clarify that those ghastly writers are fouling my name! I need to –_

**Fred Weasley** – _I need them to understand that I am a human being as well and my heart belongs to Icky Ronniekins_. Now, now, you aren't clearing much of your name, right now, aren't you?

**Hermione Granger** – (Glaring at them and turns to the audience) Now listen you lot. I have never ever shown interest in Draco Malfoy – I prefer weasels over ferrets, people. Nor have I fallen for Sirius – even though he is attractive for a thirty something guy –

**George Weasley and Fred Weasley** – (Mutter to each other) She's not exactly doing herself a service, is she?

**Hermione Granger** – (Ignores them) And I always find Remus Lupin to be a father-like figure. Moreover, I deeply respect Severus Snape – I never like him romantically. That is just plain gross. Also, Harry is my best friend. I share something intense with him. It's a unbreakable bond of friendship, you could say. (Takes a deep breath) I truly love Ron Weasley and I would appreciate if you pair me up _only_ with him.

**Fred Weasley** – Are you finished?

**George Weasley** – The audience is yawning, you see.

(He gestures to the audience. The audience is yawning and some of them are actually dozing)

**Fred Weasley** – Yo, people! Wake up! We're kicking her out!

**George Weasley** – Yeah, SECURITY – Come over here, please!

**Hermione Granger** – (Mockingly) Which stupid did you hire? Is it Victoire again? (Her mouth opens as Peeves and the security trolls enter.) Eeek! Trolls! Trolls! (Hides behind the couch, forgetting that she's a witch.)

**Peeves** – It's the Grunge! How are you doing, icky Grungy? How is your Weasel King? (Turns to the guards) Take this witch! Take her and throw her out of the studio!

(The security trolls walk over to Hermione Granger, harmlessly scoop her up and exit the stage, Hermione Granger squealing in fear. The audience moan and cheer as Hermione Granger screams like a baby girl)

**George Weasley** – She was not as fun as Harry, was she?

**Fred Weasley** – Harry's expression changes like the weather. Hermione is not so good.

**George Weasley** – (Turning to the audience that was now alert) Wow, another episode finished!

**Fred Weasley** - Now, this leads to the end of our second episode. Thank you all for viewing this show and we love you!

(The twins blow air kisses at the audience. Female audience sigh dreamily and the lights dim and finally... the show ends.)

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Thanks so much for the reviews! :) <strong>


End file.
